Playing house
by FireFox Vixen
Summary: One man is plays a round of a twisted version of house which will end when he kills the victim who either doesn't follw the rules or tries to escape. Will the man's new victim survive the twisted version of house? or will the victim die trying to escape? Warning:Not for small children! Rated T to be safe may get an m rating on later chapter's!
1. Prologue

**Playing house**

**I do not own Yugioh!**

**Warning: There will be some gore is this story. I recommend this story not to be read to or around very small children. Rating will get higher as story goes this is a fair warning to all of you.**

**Thank you!**

**Have fun reading!**

0-0

**Prologue**

0-0

As a child have you ever played house with your friend's?

To children house is an innocent game to play with their friend's of all genders.

0-0

But what if someone took the innocent game of house and twisted it? What if that person used house to make his or her fantasy's come to reality? Would the people that he or she had chosen survive the twisted game? Or would they fall in to a gruesome fate?

0-0

Here is a tale of a man who decided to play a twisted version of the innocent game called house. The man would play house with each of his victim's but if the victim didn't follow the rules or they tried to escape, they would be killed. The man would then start a new game of house with a new victim.

0-0

Would you survive or die in the twisted version of house, if you were made to play?

0-0

**Hey readers! I'm sorry for not posting any chapter's for some of ongoing stories. I've been busy, writer's blocked and a bunch of birthday's! Hope you like this story! Flames will used to make my teas. I promise to update and load a lot more! Also tell me if you guys have any requests! Please review!**


	2. The choosing

**Playing house**

**I do not own Yugioh!**

**Please enjoy reading!**

**Chapter: The choosing**

* * *

It was a normal sunny day except a sixteen-year-old Yugi Muto running to get to school on time which started in three minutes and the gate would close not letting anyone enter the school ground's. Out of breath Yugi finally entered the school ground's a minute before the gate's closed. Yugi was about to enter his classroom when he tripped over Tea's foot. Sheepishly Yugi got up and went over to his desk all the while Tea and Yugi's classmates laughed at him. The teacher came in and started the day's lesson plan.

**-Lunch-**

Yugi was eating his lunch in a secluded area where no one would find him to tease or bully him. After Yugi was done eating he went through his backpack for a game only to find a doll that looked just like him with a piece of paper that said:

**'Do you want to play house with me?'**

Before Yugi could say or do anything the piece of paper flew away. Yugi went to class when the bell ranged.

**-After school-**

Yugi ended up coming home with a black eye, which was given to him by one of Tea's thugs. Yugi quickly went up to his room before his grandpa saw him with a black eye. When Yugi got in to his room he saw a message on his computer that said:

'**Do you want to play house with me?'**

'**Yes or No'**

Before Yugi could answer 'No' he accidentally pressed 'Yes'.

**-Somewhere-**

An older version of Yugi grinned with malice when he saw the answer to his question. The thing he said was:

**'Time to play Yugi'**

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know this chapter is short but later chapters will be longer. Please review! **


	3. Yami's POV

**Playing house**

**I do not own Yugioh!**

**This is Yami's point of view.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Yami's p.o.v.**

My name is Yami Sennen.

I am a wealthy twenty-three year old who lives in the country were no one can disturb me at my games.

I started to get bored so I went to look for my next target who would start my game anew. Usually I would look for a female but I wanted to try a male to see if they could last longer as their female counterparts. One of my victims lasted a year before I killed her for trying to escape. I remembered that I buried her alive.

I was about to end my hunt when I saw a boy that looked just like me but he had amethyst eyes instead of crimson like me. The first time I asked him to play house with me failed but the second was a success.

Now I have to do some planning before I bring him here to play with me.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know this is super short but next chapter is longer I promise! Please review!**

**Please vote on one of these and pick wisely:**

**How will Yami kidnap Yugi?**

**is blamed for something he didn't do and has to stay after school**

**falls asleep on top of the schools roof and ends up missing his classes**

**choose of A or B**


	4. come

**Playing house 2**

**I do not own Yugioh!**

**Warning: This chapter is kind of short!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter: Come**

* * *

Yugi was on his bed thinking about the message that he had answered too. He thought maybe it was someone playing a trick on him. Yugi decided to think about it the next day and he fell to sleep.

**-The next day-**

The next morning Yugi got up early and headed to school forgetting about the message that had gotten the day before. When Yugi got to school for the day he saw Tea and her 'friends' by his desk waiting for him to arrive. When the teacher came Tea made it look like that Yugi had pushed her in to his desk. The teacher gave Yugi detention after school. Yugi felt like he wanted to cry. Tea and the rest of the class started to laugh at him.

**-Lunch-**

Alone Yugi was crying and eating his lunch. Yugi couldn't help crying from all of the teasing his classmate's gave him. Yugi out loud said "Can this day get any worse!?" unknown to Yugi event of the day has yet to happen.

**-After school-**

**-Detention-**

At detention Yugi was assigned to sweep and mop the entire school. It took Yugi three hours to sweep and it was taking much longer to mop the entire school. When Yugi was done it was already dark outside. Yugi realized that he had missed the bus and had along ways to walk. Yugi was a few blocks away from his home, when he was grabbed from behind.

**-Somewhere not home sweet home-**

Yugi expected to wake up in his warm bed not in a horse stall tied up and naked as a jaybird. Yugi tried to free himself but it was no use because the rope around his arms and legs were bound tight. He heard footsteps and shouted, "Please help me!" but the footsteps stopped in front of the stall. Yugi saw a man and he was about to beg for help when the man turned to face him. The man was wearing a black and red mask. Yugi looked at the man and said, "Please help me" but the man kept on staring at him. Yugi was about to say something that's when the man said "I will untie you right now but tomorrow night you and I are going to play a game. If you avoid capture then you're free but if you are caught your mine. In the morning you'll be fed, washed and given something to wear for our game." The man untied Yugi and lefted. Poor Yugi was scared out of his wits.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry if this chapter is short but the next get the twisted version of the game of house a whole lot of new meaning. Can't wait to see you next chapter because I can't wait for you to read a twist in choosing players for the twisted version game of house! Please review!**


	5. The hunt

**Playing house**

**I do not own Yugioh!**

**Note: After this Chapter is the start of an M rating!**

**Warning: Please do not read this around small children!**

**Please joy!**

* * *

**Chapter: The Hunt **

* * *

In the morning the man fed yugi and gave him a bag with some clothes for the game, which would start when it grew dark outside. Yugi put on a collar and a pair of black underwear that he was given by the man. Yugi hoped that he could avoid capture because he didn't want to know what the man would do to him if he were caught.

**-The evening-**

The man told Yugi that he would give Yugi a sixteen minute's head start which made Yugi run very fat. The man took his time when the sixteen minutes passed he grabbed his dart gun and went to hunt down his prey who didn't know that he had put down some surprise's all round his hunting grounds.

Yugi stumbled his way through the dark forest that he had run in to. Yugi had to watch where he put his bare feet. Yugi heard a snap and knew the man was on his trail. Yugi ran only to have something snap on his ankle and the man shot him wit h a dart from his gun. Yugi closed his now heavy eyelids and prayed for a merciful death.

**-A little bit later-**

An unconscious Yugi had finally regained consciousness only to find himself naked and tied up in a dark dusty basement. Yugi winced in pain when he hit his injured ankle on something hard. Yugi wanted to yell but all he could is cry and he cried so hard that he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for this really short chapter but the next chapter is going to be much longer. Please review!**


	6. Yami's POV 2

**Playing house**

**I do not own Yugioh!**

**This is Yami's point of view #2**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Yami's p.o.v.**

* * *

I chose the perfect player for the new round of my twisted version of house.

In the morning I went to the barn where I fed him some fruit and I gave him a bag of clothes that I thought were perfect for the hunt. I lied when I told him that he'd be free if he avoids capture, which isn't true at all.

The hunt had began I gave my little Yugi (Yes I know his name) sixteen minutes head start but I took my time getting my sedative dart's and gun ready because I have trap's set up all over the forest which I knew yugi would run in to. I heard Yugi's pained screamed and I ran in that direction. I saw my chance as Yugi's ankle was trapped in a bear trap and I shot him with a dart, which had hit its intended target. I cleaned, stitched and bandaged Yugi's ankle. I tied Yugi up and lefted him naked in the basement until he was ready for a role that I would give him.

I'm going to have so much fun breaking him mentally in ten day's or less.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know it's another point of view but I hope you still like it! Please review!**


	7. Breaking Yugi in ten day's or less

**Playing house**

**I do not own Yugioh!**

**Note: Beginning of the M rating.**

**Warning: Please do not read in front of small children**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter: Breaking Yugi in ten day's or less**

* * *

**-Day one-**

Yugi woke up to see the man, who had kidnap and hunted him, was bringing three bucket's of water down to the basement. The man put one of the buckets in front of Yugi. The man dragged Yugi in to a kneeling position front of the bucket that was full of lukewarm water. The man started to push Yugi's head under the water and took Yugi's head out of the water. The man repeated the process for twenty-five minutes.

After twenty-five minutes the man replaced the bucket of lukewarm water with a bucket full of ice chilled water. The man started to dunk Yugi's head in to the ice chilled water. Yugi tried to beg to be let go but the man just kept dunking his head.

The last bucket that the man used was full of boiling hot water. Yugi screamed bloody murder when the man dunked his head in to the boiling hot water. After an hour the man dumped all the water from all three bucket's on Yugi. The man grabbed the now empty buckets as he went up stairs leaving a wet and shivering Yugi.

**-Day two-**

The next day the man came in carrying a wooden chair with leather straps and a cloth bag that was full of mystery items. The man strapped Yugi in to the chair. The man took a plastic snack bag clip out of the cloth bag. The man put the clip on Yugi's boyhood (Author- I maybe a female but still ow) After that the man lefted a screaming Yugi who was still strapped in to the wooden chair.

**-Day three-**

A crying Yugi waited for the man to came in the basement to free him but the man never came.

**-Day four-**

The man still didn't come in to the basement.

**-Day five-**

Finally the man came in to the basement and freed Yugi. The man took the clip but left the wooden chair.

**-Day six-**

Yugi was awoken from his restless sleep by a large wooden box being dragged across the floor. The man picked up a still sleepy Yugi and had put him in the box. The man closed the lid and locked it. When Yugi realized what had happened he started to freak out but it was too late.

**-Day Seven-**

The lid was now covered in fingernail marks and blood. Yugi yelled to be let out but he was ignored. Yugi's hands throbbed from pounding and Scratching at the lid of the large wooden box. Yugi couldn't help but soil himself in his own waste.

**-Day eight-**

Yugi's mind was working against him since he was now locked up in a wooden box with no way out. Yugi thought he heard someone shoveling and then he hears someone covering the wooden box. Yugi had finally snapped.

**-Day nine-**

The man finally freed a mentally exhausted Yugi from the wooden box. The man brought Yugi up stair's to be bathed, dressed and to have his hands bandaged. The man was happy that he could properly introduce himself and getting to start the new round of house. The man knew the perfect role for Yugi.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! I hope that you liked this chapter!**

**Can you guess Yugi's role? If you guessed correctly I will do any Yugioh couple that you want to read.**

**Please review!**


	8. A new round of house has begun

**Playing house**

**I do not own Yugioh!**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: Please do not read in front of small children**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter: A new round of house has begun**

* * *

When Yugi finally regained consciousness he found himself dressed in a light blue dress with a white apron. Yugi suddenly realized that he was not alone in the room. Yugi caught sight of the man who had kidnapped him and said, "Who are you? Where am I?" The chuckled and said, " My name is Yami and you are my 'Wife' in my game" Yugi looked at Yami and said, "I can't be your wife because I'm male!" which made the man back slap Yugi and say, "You will be my wife! I have the right's to change your gender in my game of house! Now that you are my wife it is your role to obey me if you don't I'll just bury you alive and some poor soul can take your place. Would you like that?" Yugi was about to respond but Yami didn't give him a chance before forcefully taking Yugi out of the bedroom.

**-With Grandpa-**

Grandpa called the police when Yugi didn't come home from after school detention. What worried Grandpa was that there been people between age's eight to twenty going missing the past two year's and have never been seen again. Grandpa hoped that the same thing would not happen to Yugi.

**-With Yugi-**

Yugi was quietly making dinner when Yami brought three people in the house that were between the ages's of fourteen and seventeen. Yugi could see that the youngest of the three was the only female. Yami ordered Yugi to serve dinner. During dinner Yugi wanted to ask Yami why were they there but Yugi kept silent.

When Yami finished eating he looked up at his 'guest's' and said "I have bought all of you here to be part of my twisted version of house" The oldest male jumped up and shouted "I'm Leaving you effing nut!" with that the oldest male ran from the house leave a chuckling Yami who looked at the remaining three people and said "He won't get far" That's when all of them heard a blood curdling scream.

Yugi followed behind as Yami was showing Jane and John to their bedrooms. Yugi was now being led back to the room that he was now sharing with Yami.

**-With Tea-**

At school Tea pretended to be sad that Yugi went missing but on the inside she was happy. Tea was now getting redressed after sleeping with her teacher.

**-With Yugi-**

In the morning Yugi found himself making and serve breakfast to everyone. Yugi helped Jane and John cut their breakfast up. After breakfast Yami took Jane and John to help him in the barn leaving Yugi to clean the breakfast dishes.

In the barn Yami was getting something's out of a cabinet when he was hit from behind. He turned around to see Jane and John running out of the barn. He grabbed an ax and went after them.

**-With Grandpa-**

Grandpa was shocked when he heard that a sister, a brother and the brother's older friend went missing the night before. He couldn't help shedding tears that he was trying to hold back.

**-With Yugi-**

Jane kept on running even through she heard John screaming for her to help him up. She still couldn't believe that John had hit the man from behind and now they were running for their lives. Jane cringed when she heard her brother's blood curdling scream. She tried to hide behind a tree but it was to late.

Yugi was startled when he saw Yami, who was covered in blood, coming in to the house. He sighed and went to help Yami wash the blood off. Yugi couldn't help but wonder who would be Yami's next victim.

* * *

**Finally after having to retype this chapter because my computer decided to be a brat. Hope you like it! Before I forget what do you want Tea's fate to be in the next chapter? Please Review!**


	9. Yami's Prey

**Playing House**

**I do not own Yugioh!**

**Rated: Depends**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter: Yami's prey 1**

* * *

Yami was now in his car heading towards the little town that he was living by. Yami didn't want to go in to town but he needed some supplies. Yami went to park his car when a young woman with short brown hair caught his eye.

**-With Yugi-**

Yugi was sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the locked bedroom door. Yugi knew that Yami was gone because he heard Yami's car engine start.

**-With Grandpa-**

It matter the time of day or night Grandpa always kept a phone close to him just in case Yugi called him. Grandpa hoped that his Grandson would soon be found.

**-With Yami-**

Yami was loading some bags in to his car when the young woman with short brown hair who he had seen earlier came over to him and started to rub against him. Yami wanted to tell her to F-off but instead he said, "Does this little minx have a name?" The young woman with short brown hair showed him a sly smile and said, "This minx is an out of Towner and her name is Tea." Yami was excited that Yugi's bully was standing in front of him. A plan stated forming in Yami's head. Yami offered tea a ride to the nearest transport station, which she accepts right a way. Yami tells her that he need's to stop by his house to drop some thing's off but he had a more sinister plan in mind for Tea.

When Yami parked in front of the house he led Tea to the barn where he tied her up. Yami lefted a screaming Tea in the barn to check on his Yugi. Yami couldn't wait for the 'Harvest' that was coming up in a few days.

* * *

Part 2 coming soon


	10. Yami's prey 2

**Playing house**

**I do not own Yugioh!**

**I know this chapter is kind of short but here it is. On June 25 I'm leaving to visit my Dad and my two younger siblings for a while but I will be back on July 9. So I'm trying to update as much as I can before then.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yami's prey part 2**

* * *

Yami went up the stair's to let Yugi out of their locked room. Yugi and Yami came back down stair's to eat some lunch. While eating lunch Yami noticed a letter addressed to him in a pile of mail. He opened the letter to see what it said, which was:

**Dear Yami,**

**I am coming to help you with the harvest.**

**Your brother,**

**Atem**

After reading the letter Yami had a very big grin on his face, which scared Yugi.

**-In the barn-**

**-With tea-**

Tea still couldn't believe the event's that had just passed. Tea was trying to come up with a plan to escape but she couldn't come up with anything. Tea kept thinking about her five year old sister, Anzu.

**-In the house-**

**-With Yugi-**

Yugi couldn't help feeling like something bad was going to happen very soon. Yugi hoped that he was wrong.

* * *

**I apologize if this is a little short.**


	11. Yami's POV 3

**Playing house**

**I do not own Yugioh!**

**On June 25 I'm leaving visit my Dad and my two younger siblings for a while but I will be back on July 9. So I'm trying to update as much as I can before then.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yami's P.O.V. #3**

* * *

When I was in town I couldn't believe who came up to me in the parking lot. It was my little Yugi's tormentor. Oh how I wanted to rip her apart. I wanted to see her blood flow across the ground. So I took her back to my home and locked her up in one of the barn stalls.

I was surprised and very giddy when I found out that my brother was coming to 'visit' me. My brother loved to 'play and break the female player's of my game. I knew that my little Yugi was scared about what was going to happen very soon. My brother would never harm my little Yugi in fear of my wraith.


End file.
